gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Big'n'Veiny
Get in the van. Collect the copies of the magazine and follow the trail to the thief. Take the van to the back of XXX Magazines. |fail = Wasted Busted Rumpo destroyed Time runs out}} Big'n'Veiny is the final mission in Grand Theft Auto III given to protagonist Claude by Diablos leader El Burro from a payphone in the Hepburn Heights area of Portland Island, Liberty City. Description Claude goes to the payphone in Hepburn Heights, which is ringing. El Burro instructs Claude to follow a SPANKED-up thief who has stolen the latest copy of Donkey Does Dallas and collect the copies as they fly out of the back of a van. After collecting all the magazines, Claude kills the thief and then returns the magazines to XXXMags in the Red Light District. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Get in the van *Collect the copies of the magazine and follow the trail to the thief *Whack the thief *Take the van to the back of XXX Mags Reward The reward for completion of the mission is $20,000 and the unlocking of the Turismo race, El Burro's first mission. If you collect all the magazines you will get $10,000 bonus. The Portland safehouse will also be seen with stacks of pornographic magazines thereafter. Gallery BignVeiny2-GTAIII.png|The van BignVeiny3-GTAIII.png|The magazines BignVeiny4-GTAIII.png|Claude driving along the trail of magazines BignVeiny5-GTAIII.png|The thief BignVeiny6-GTAIII.png BignVeiny7-GTAIII.png BignVeiny8-GTAIII.png|Mission passed. BignVeiny-mobile1-GTAIII.png|10th Anniversary Edition BignVeiny-mobile2-GTAIII.png|10th Anniversary Edition Walkthrough Big'n'Veiny-GTAIII-SS1.jpg|After Claude picks up the ringing payphone in Hepburn Heights, El Burro tells Claude of a truck full of donkey pornography, that has been stolen by a SPANK-ed up thief. Big'n'Veiny-GTAIII-SS2.jpg|El Burro also tells Claude that the thief stole the truck and drove away with the rear-doors open, which made all the pornography magazines fall out of the truck and onto the streets of Portland. Big'n'Veiny-GTAIII-SS3.jpg|El Burro instructs Claude to use a van he provided and to follow the trail of magazines to the thief. Big'n'Veiny-GTAIII-SS4.jpg|El Burro tells Claude to kill the thief once he finds him. Big'n'Veiny-GTAIII-SS5.jpg|After killing the thief, Claude is to deliver the magazines to XXXMags in the Red Light District. Big'n'Veiny-GTAIII-SS6.jpg|Claude, about to enter the van that El Burro provided. Big'n'Veiny-GTAIII-SS7.jpg|Claude following the trail of magazines. Big'n'Veiny-GTAIII-SS8.jpg|Claude arriving at the Portland Harbor, where the thief is located. Big'n'Veiny-GTAIII-SS9.jpg|Claude killing the thief. Big'n'Veiny-GTAIII-SS10.jpg|After killing the thief, Claude heads to the Red Light District. Big'n'Veiny-GTAIII-SS11.jpg|Claude parking the van. Big'n'Veiny-GTAIII-SS12.jpg|Perverts outside the XXXMags store. Big'n'Veiny-GTAIII-SS13.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Trivia *The mission name may be a reference to an erect penis. *El Burro mentioned that Donkey Does Dallas Vol 1, 2, 3 are flying off the back of the van. Instead, It was the Mutt of the Mule magazines. *It is possible to save a few seconds, a video of this can be seen here. *Somewhere along the Head Radio Building, while collecting magazines, a police radio will report "donkey porn being dropped along the Portland area." *This mission is hard if the player has never driven a Rumpo. The player must slow a little but also go fast because there are seconds to fail this mission. The biggest tip however, is to never handbrake turn in a Rumpo. This is because the Rumpo is extremely tail heavy and tends to fish tail violently in a handbrake turn, especially at higher speeds. Slow down normally if there ever is a need to turn. *The mobile version made this mission easier, starting the player with 45 seconds at the start instead of 25. *At the end of the mission, some rare pedestrians will appear near XXXMags, these pedestrians never appear on the streets. This can be seen here. **They were replaced by pimps on the mobile version. Navigation }}pl:Wielki i żylasty Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III